You're What I Need
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Slightly AU. Blair and Nate are engaged. Chuck is an old college buddy that comes to stay with Blair and Nate for their wedding. Blair and he don't see eye-to-eye and immediately battle while fighting their attraction. Very angsty, enemies-to-lovers.
1. AN

**A/N: Hey guys! My creativity has been really zapped these last few years and I do plan on completing my other stories but it might be a little while. I want to do them justice and not rush them, or feel not proud of my work. So that's going to take some time. I have a new story though. I have several chapters planned out already and also thousands of words written. I feel great about the direction of this new story and where it can go so I would appreciate it if you put it on your story alert if it sounds good and you want to read more! I chose to do a big author's note here so I can get everything out of the way and then you can just get to the story once it publishes. Chapter one will be up no later than the weekend. I just need to proofread and change a few things. I'm hoping to publish once a week after that. It's my goal! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me if you have! I truly appreciate all the private messages I've gotten since that's what really inspires me and makes me strive to do more work and make it better. I have changed my writing style a little bit since I wasn't happy with what I put out a few months ago but I think it's better than ever! Alright. Enough from me - see you in a few days with chapter 1!**

 **Also, here's a small snippet from chapter 1 ;)**

My fingers traveled across the smooth polished wood of my armoire as I casually lifted my eyebrow when I discovered there was a line of dust that shouldn't have been there. I chuckled, knowing I was going to give Dorota a piece of her mind and tease her about how she failing at her job.

I slowly moved towards the closet and chose a pink shift that was very low-cut down the middle and left nothing to the imagination. A small smirk came to my face as I thought of how Nate wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me as soon as he got home.

Nate.

Thinking of him brought an instant smile to my face as my gaze traveled down to the solid ten karat rock on my ring finger. I absentmindedly twirled it around on my finger and noticed for the dozen time how it weighed down my hand. Something I secretly liked. Nate and I were Upper East Side royalty. Dating and promised to each other since we were practically in diapers. Something that I actually resented when we were growing up but then I fell for Nate Archibald when I was a teenager and was thrilled at the match. I could have everything with Nate. Love, money, connections; people took notice of me when I was with Nate. Not that I didn't have my own money but without Nate I was just another rich girl; together we were picture perfect and powerful.

 _He bores you, Blair._

I waved my arm in the air and snapped my fingers as if that would get my inner voice to stop speaking these thoughts to me. That wasn't true! I loved Nate. Yes, he worked a ton and sometimes I rarely saw him during the day but that was for our future. He was providing for us and I loved him so much for that. I knew that as soon as we settled into married life that things would change. We would become more passionate together and settle into a routine that suited us both.

 _That sounds like a business deal; not love._

I growled in frustration. I needed to shut my stupid thoughts up. I was just getting nervous because it was less than a month until the wedding. Yes, that was it. No more thinking for tonight. As soon as Nate was home, I knew he would ease these concerns and tell me I was being silly and we could laugh it off as nothing.

I dragged a brush through my chocolate locks to straighten them. Nate loved my hair straight and I wanted to give him everything since he had been so good to me. I dabbed some perfume on my wrists and between my breasts before putting a strand of pearls around my neck that dangled between my cleavage before falling into my chemise.

I took note of the time and realized how late it was getting before moving to our plush four-poster bed and lying across it. I slightly parted my legs and waited for my husband-to-be to get home.

Xoxo


	2. Part 1

My fingers traveled across the smooth polished wood of my armoire as I casually lifted my eyebrow when I discovered there was a line of dust that shouldn't have been there. I chuckled, knowing I was going to give Dorota a piece of her mind and tease her about how she failing at her job.

I slowly moved towards the closet and chose a pink shift that was very low-cut down the middle and left nothing to the imagination. A small smirk came to my face as I thought of how Nate wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me as soon as he got home.

Nate.

Thinking of him brought an instant smile to my face as my gaze traveled down to the solid ten karat rock on my ring finger. I absentmindedly twirled it around on my finger and noticed for the dozen time how it weighed down my hand. Something I secretly liked. Nate and I were Upper East Side royalty. Dating and promised to each other since we were practically in diapers. Something that I actually resented when we were growing up but then I fell for Nate Archibald when I was a teenager and was thrilled at the match. I could have everything with Nate. Love, money, connections; people took notice of me when I was with Nate. Not that I didn't have my own money but without Nate I was just another rich girl; together we were picture perfect and powerful.

 _He bores you, Blair._

I waved my arm in the air and snapped my fingers as if that would get my inner voice to stop speaking these thoughts to me. That wasn't true! I loved Nate. Yes, he worked a ton and sometimes I rarely saw him during the day but that was for our future. He was providing for us and I loved him so much for that. I knew that as soon as we settled into married life that things would change. We would become more passionate together and settle into a routine that suited us both.

 _That sounds like a business deal; not love._

I growled in frustration. I needed to shut my stupid thoughts up. I was just getting nervous because it was less than a month until the wedding. Yes, that was it. No more thinking for tonight. As soon as Nate was home, I knew he would ease these concerns and tell me I was being silly and we could laugh it off as nothing.

I dragged a brush through my chocolate locks to straighten them. Nate loved my hair straight and I wanted to give him everything since he had been so good to me. I dabbed some perfume on my wrists and between my breasts before putting a strand of pearls around my neck that dangled between my cleavage before falling into my chemise.

I took note of the time and realized how late it was getting before moving to our plush four-poster bed and lying across it. I slightly parted my legs and waited for my husband-to-be to get home.

Xoxo

"Hey, babe?" Nate casually glanced up from a business proposal as he asked me the question.

"Yes?" I responded, but was biting my tongue already. Nate only used "babe" when he was trying to butter me up for something that he knew I wasn't going to like.

He grinned at me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Do you remember my college friend? Chuck?"

I snorted in disgust. "You mean the manwhore that you went to school with? Yes, unfortunately I remember him. Why?"

"I asked him to stay with us for the next month until the wedding is here." He held up his hand when he noticed I was going to interrupt. "I plan on asking him to be my best man."

I leaped off the couch at hearing this news. "What!" It just exploded out of me. I tried to take a few calm, deep breaths; like yoga taught me to do. It wasn't working. "He can't stay with us, Nate. I hate him! Don't piss off your bride. I might withhold sex."

My fiance just laughed. The only thing was that I wasn't joking in the least.

"He's not your biggest fan either, Blair. I know you two don't like each other but it's been years since I've seen him."

"I don't care, "I whined with a petulant little pout. I knew I was acting like a spoiled child but usually if I did, Nate would wind up giving me whatever I wanted. Chuck made me uneasy. He was crass. Crude. Unbecoming. I was worried what his being around would mean for Nate. I didn't want him to fall back into that frat boy party behavior he used to have.

"Blair. This is non-negotiable. He's staying. Don't you want to make me happy?"

"Of course," I responded meekly. "He just makes me uncomfortable."

"He'll be on his best behavior, Blair Bear." I cringed inwardly at his nickname for me. I always had hated it.

"I've already told him that you come first to me and that he needs to get along with you to make me happy, "Nate continued. "He's having a tough time, Blair. He's coming back from London where a few businesses he tried to make happen failed. Miserably, I might add. He's not successful like we are. I want to help him get back on his feet. He didn't even want to take my offer of help. He's bitter about the way things ended in London."

"There seems like there is more to the story that you are leaving out."

"I don't even know the full story myself. I only know that things didn't work out like he had hoped and he's having a tough time recovering."

"So this is charity?"

"Yes and no. I really want to get to know Bass again. I want to reconnect with some old friends, Blair. I feel like I'm all business all the time. I want to change that before we get married so I can spend more time with you as well."

My heart softened at his declaration. I could get along with Chuck for Nate. We would just stay out of each other's way and I would go on preparing for the wedding and making some of the final decisions. I looked at my handsome Nate and chucked him under the chin before placing a kiss on his cheek. "You're lucky I love you, Archibald."

"Yes. I most certainly am."

Xoxo

I let out a huff as I looked through my racks of clothing. Nate was picking up Chuck from the airport and I was annoyed with myself that I couldn't decide what to wear. Like Chuck's opinion mattered to me.

 _It didn't._

I didn't understand why he was having this effect on me. I had met Chuck a handful of times and always thought him to be an asshole. Nothing had changed so why did it matter what I wore? I was Blair Waldorf and didn't need to impress anyone. He needed to impress me. Not the other way around. I supposed I just wanted to get along with him so things went smoothly with Nate. I know he was really looking forward to seeing Chuck and he had given me so much; I didn't want to disappoint him.

I finally settled on a cream-colored dress with scalloped edges and lace. I put on some sky-high heels and dainty emerald earrings. I walked over to the full-length mirror and stared at my reflection before turning slightly to look at my profile sideways.

 _This dress makes my ass look great._

I scoffed out loud. That didn't matter. If I was dressing just for Nate then it would. But not for the likes of him.

I finished getting ready and had just curled the last lock of my hair when I heard Nate's voice call out my name. Nerves fluttered in my stomach.

Showtime.

I took a few deep breaths and left the bedroom before travelling down the stairs. Nate and Chuck were in the living area. Their backs to me and both were drinking a glass of whiskey.

I cleared my throat.

Nate turned around right away. "There you are, darling," he said while he strode over to me and gave me a quick kiss across the lips. Chuck still hadn't turned around and I quirked an eyebrow to Nate before he finally turned around.

The breath left my lungs right away. He was devastatingly handsome. His hair was chocolate brown like mine was but it was swept off to the side so I could see his eyes and the smirk he wore. He had on charcoal grey slacks that fit him like a glove and a light blue button-down shirt that he had tucked into his pants. The sleeves were rolled up to his wrists so I could see the bulge of his arms and the definition that was there.

I swallowed hard.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I hated this man and rage bubbled in my veins and the reaction that he was causing.

I inclined my head towards him. "Bass." The words came out syrupy sweet with a bit of bite to them.

The smirk grew on his face. "Waldorf. Been a long time."

"Not long enough for me."

He barked out a laugh. "Have the claws out already, B?"

Nate sighed next to me but I was glad we were already having a tiff. I felt comfortable doing this. This was where Chuck and I excelled. Fighting. Acting like the other was a nuisance.

"No claws, Chuck. Just commenting on the fact that I would've been happy if I spent the rest of my life never seeing you again."

He walked slowly towards me; every step measured. It was like Nate wasn't even in the room. The tension was through the roof and felt like a rubber band; like it could snap at any moment.

He stopped when he was a few inches away from me and grabbed a curl of my hair with his fingers and pulled it until it sprung back. I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me," I hissed out.

The sardonic smirk stayed on his face. "Trust me, I don't want to touch you. Only trying to see if that stick is still firmly lodged up your ass." He looked me up and down with a sneer. "You look like a virgin that still has her legs firmly closed. Have you still not given it up to Nate?"

I gasped and Nate immediately punched Chuck on the arm and told him to knock it off and that he didn't want to deal with this bullshit between us.

"A virgin?" I questioned him. A small smile curled on my lips. "Is it because I'm wearing white?"

"You looked too prim. Too proper. Like you need to be ridden hard."

The smirk on Chuck's face only grew as Nate shouted at him to knock it the fuck off.

A laugh escaped me. A honest-to-god genuine laugh. I crooked my finger and motioned for Chuck to bend down. He did until my lips were at his ear. "I haven't been a virgin in almost a decade."

He straightened his back and started to rise to his full height and gave me a look that said he clearly didn't believe me.

I fake smiled at him and told Nate that I was going to call Serena and make a day out of it with her. I grabbed my Hermes purse and before I left the room, I got one more parting shot in.

"Chuck?"

He turned back around to look at me with disdain. "What?"

"I'm ridden hard almost every night. You don't even know how _hard_ I'm talking."

I saw his mouth drop open and waved my fingers at both of them before taking my exit.

I grinned to myself. That had been fun and I had gotten the best of him. One point awarded to me in our never ending war.

xoxo

 **A/N: I'm not sure how active this community still is, but I'm really loving this story! Thank you for reading as always. Would you like to see the next part in Chuck's POV or should I continue in Blair's? Next update in a week!**


	3. Chapter 3

You're All I Want - Part 2

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Nate. I was sitting in one of the most prestigious cake shops on the Upper East Side. We had an appointment to try different fillings and decide on the type of cake we wanted to serve at the wedding. There were dozens of options laid out in front of me and my mouth was watering as I looked at every single one.

Lemon Mascarpone. Raspberry Guava. Chocolate Cappuccino Torte. Tuxedo Torte. Salted Caramel. All different types of chocolate; the options were endless.

I started to grow more annoyed as I had to continue to wait For Nate. I had told him over the last several days to be on time because this was important to me. Being married, the vows, the planning; all of meant something to me. It wasn't all about the white dress for me.

I pulled the plate with the Lemon Mascarpone cake closer and used the tine of my fork to cut a little sliver off. As soon as I let my tongue hit the cake, flavors exploded, and I let out a tiny little moan at how delicious it was. As I waited over the next fifteen minutes, I continued to sample each piece of cake laid out before me.

That's how Nate found me as he walked into the shop.

Stuffing my face.

I let out a small laugh and I wiped my mouth with a linen napkin as I heard his voice.

"You started without me, Blair!"

My eyebrows shot up and I glanced to the door where he was standing. Only he wasn't alone. Serena was with him.

"You're late, Nate," I said quietly. I shot Serena a smile, albeit a fake one. "What are you doing here, S?"

Her arm was tucked into Nate's and they were laughing together. A stab of something hit me. It wasn't jealousy. More so a feeling of knowing something wasn't quite right. Something I had also felt before when these two were in the same room together.

She let out a girlish giggle that instantly grated on my nerves. "I ran into Nate on the street, Blair! He told me you two were picking out a wedding cake today and I asked him if I could tag along."

Nate let out a chuckle and led Serena to the table that I was seated at. "I hope you don't mind, Blair. I thought there was no one better to get a second opinion of our cake than your best friend and maid of honor."

I did mind. Maybe I shouldn't have, though.

Nate and Serena started to go through the different flavors of cake and I excused myself to go freshen up in the bathroom. I went up the stairs of the bakery and opened the door before closing it quickly behind me. I latched it shut and slumped against it.

My heels clicked against the black and white marble of the floor as I looked at myself in the mirror. I immediately started to see all my flaws. This always happened when I was around Serena. She was beautiful and whenever Nate paid her attention, I felt like I wasn't as desirable or pretty. I didn't want to think that way so I snapped my fingers as if that would get the insecurities to stop rolling around in my mind.

I chalked it up to being uneasy. I felt this way around them a lot. There was just something in the air that made me feel like there was something between them. There was a part of me that wanted to ask but I really didn't want to hear the answer.

I washed my hands and decided to drive the negative thoughts out of my mind and to have a great time picking out the wedding cake with my fiance and best friend.

As I came back down onto the main floor I found Serena and Nate's heads very close together. They were whispering together and the only thing I heard was the declaration from S that he needed to be quiet before I found out.

"Find out what?" Both of them jumped in their seats when they noticed I was just a few feet behind them. They immediately sprang apart and Serena laughed. Nervously.

"Nothing, B! I was just talking about the wedding present I got you and was chiding Nate not to ruin the surprise."

I said nothing as I returned to my seat. Nate threw his arm around my shoulders and we continued to taste everything until we had decided on the salted caramel cake.

"It feels good to know what we're finally going to have!" Nate said and I nodded my head to agree.

Serena and I chatted for awhile as Nate called our driver. When he arrived we all piled into the black town car and made our way back to the Upper East Side.

We dropped Serena off and we made plans to have a drink later tonight. Nate told me he was going to walk her to the door and grabbed her elbow and guided her up the walkway.

I watched them closely as the nagging suspicions continued to nag at my mind. I watched the way they whispered closely together, the way he made her laugh, the light touches that you wouldn't think twice of unless you were watching them. As she made her way in the building, Nate kissed her lightly on the cheek and sent her a meaningful look before he made his way back to me.

As he slid across the leather seats, I angrily grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. "You were flirting with her," I hissed.

His eyes widened as came to understand that I had been watching them. "So?"

My eyes narrowed to slits as I continued to glare at him. "What is that supposed to mean! We're engaged and supposed to be married in less than a month. That's not even the point! You don't flirt or make eyes at my best friend."

A bitter and dark chuckle escaped him. "I guess you shouldn't be making eyes at Chuck then, Blair."

"What?!" The words just screeched out of me because I was so taken aback.

"Did you think I didn't notice? I saw the sparks. The sexual tension. The way you two are drawn to each other."

"I hate him."

"Maybe so, but it doesn't mean you don't want to fuck his brains out."

"You're mistaken."

A sigh of exasperation left his lips. "I'm not, Blair. I'm not judging you for it. We all have secrets."

After that statement, Nate ignored me for the rest of the drive home. I was stunned by the conversation we just had and my brain was firing on all cylinders and trying to piece everything together. Nate didn't seem bothered by what he thought he had seen between Chuck and I. He acted like he had a right to flirt with Serena because of it. That begged this question: what secrets was my fiance hiding from me?

xoxo

Chuck and I had kept away from each other for the most part the last week. There was tension between Nate and I after what we discovered or didn't for that matter. I had mostly kept to myself because of the anxiety that laced through me over everything. I was making my way through the library when I spotted Chuck shaking his head and flipping through one of Nate's business books.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading," he muttered while flipping through another page. "Have you never done that before, Waldorf?"

"I have a very sufficient education," I scoffed.

Chuck finally looked up. "What have you done with that education, Blair? Do you just sit here all day and decide where you're going to shop? Get your nails done? Wait for Archibald to come home? What is it that you actually do?"

My heart stopped and then restarted with anger and rage. The way he put it made me seem like I was a spoiled little princess who had everyone dote over her. In a way I suppose it was true but for some reason I didn't want him to see me that way; I had no idea why that was the case, either.

"You're one to talk, Bass," I started and tried to completely change the subject so he didn't see how much he got to me. "You ran away from London with your tail tucked between your legs because you failed so much!"

He angrily got up and threw the book down on the floor. The sound it made was thunderous and matched his anger. "You know nothing of it," he hissed in my face.

"Perhaps. I know that it makes you angry. I know something happened. If you fuck with me while you're here I'll dig until I found out what happened. You think I just sit here all day in my pampered palace and do nothing. Wait until you find out how good I am at getting the truth."

His breaths were coming rapidly and he looked like he would gladly strangle me. "You want to play games, Blair? This is war. Don't cry like the spoiled brat you are when you see how devious I can be."

I smiled slowly. "I look forward to it, Bass. There isn't anything that I'm better at than games. Try and keep up or you'll fall too far behind." With that parting statement, I turned around and flounced from the library.

Xoxo

A loud noise later that night startled me awake. I turned over in bed and saw that Nate's side was still empty.

He must still be at work.

 _You don't really believe that._

No. I didn't. But I could think nothing more of it before the sound that awoke me came through my bedroom walls again. It sounded like a gasp. Or a moan of pain.

I hurriedly tied the sash of my robe around my waist and flew down the stairs; not at all knowing what I was going to find.

Chuck's room was ajar. The noise was coming from there. Guilt tore through me. Was he having a nightmare? Did something really horrible happen to him in London and my needling at him today made it worse?

Even though it was the last thing I wanted to do, I gently pushed his door the rest of the way open. I gasped. Out loud. Before bringing a shaky hand to my chest.

He wasn't having a nightmare. He was naked. His ass completely bare. Thrusting away at the person beneath him. He rolled his hips over and over again as the woman moaned and scratched at his back.

 _He has buns of steel._

Fuck. My nipples were hardening through my thin robe and the more I watched the more turned on I became. I had to clench my thighs together because the pressure kept building in my core.

My gasps must have alerted him to my presence because his head suddenly jerked around and our eyes caught and held. To my complete surprise he drew out of the woman and walked over to me like his dick wasn't standing straight up against his stomach and all wet from her arousal.

Wetness seeped down my thighs and I was worried that I was going to leave a spot on the floor or he was going to smell my scent.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" I seethed as my eyes narrowed on him.

"Fucking."

"I don't want to hear you flavor of the night's moans. It woke me up!"

He said nothing; just grinned away.

I was so aggravated. Turned on. I didn't know which one more at the moment.

"Have some respect when you're a guest in our home!"

He continued to say nothing. He still wore that smirk that I wanted to slap right off his face.

"She sounded like she was dying, Bass. Perhaps your skills aren't up to par and those weren't moans I thought I heard, but actually her simply faking it."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Trust me, Waldorf. She was more than enjoying it. I have the scratches to prove it." Suddenly his eyes wandered down my body and his eyes blackened even more than they already had been.

I looked down at myself to see that the sash of my robe had come undone and it was parted down the middle. I was naked underneath. I immediately tightened it around myself before he could get more than a glimpse.

He moved closer to me and trailed a finger across my flesh. Goosebumps erupted all over my skin. "Here I thought you were disgusted and you're turned on." A wolf smirk appeared on his features. "Your chest is red. Your nipples are hard little points. I bet whatever panties you have on are drenched." He trailed a hand down his chest and grabbed his throbbing erection and gave it a hard stroke.

"Do you like what you see?"

My chest started heaving. I couldn't catch my breath. Seeing his hands wrapped around his cock made me feel like I might orgasm. On the spot. Without touching myself.

I had to get out of here before I did something stupid. Like moan out loud.

I turned my back on him without uttering a word. His hand gripped mine and spun me around. I bit the bottom of my lip and his eyes signaled in on that bite and a small growl erupted out of him.

"What?" My voice croaked out, very unsteady.

"You might want to put some ear plugs in. It's going to be a long night."

Then he walked back into the bedroom and slammed the door in my face.

I had thought I was easily going to win this war easily but now I realized that Chuck was a worthy competitor. I need to up my game.

 **A/N: Hey guys! The words are just pouring out of me with this story! I wasn't planning to update so soon but here it is! I'm really feeling very inspired by where this is going and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be entirely in Chuck's POV. Thank you for all the messages and your continued support. I will be updating** _White Heat_ **next because I have a great idea for a small smut chapter. If you'd like to leave a review, I would appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I just posted a longish note on my profile that describes my hiatus. I'm posting about it here since this is my recent story and for those looking for updates. Hope to be back soon!


End file.
